Roofing shingles comprising felt of fabric stock impregnated with asphalt and covered with weather resistant mineral granules are well known, heretofore such shingles have served as relatively inexpensive alternatives to tile, slate and wood roofing shingles.
Roofing shingles have been utilized in many forms with rectangular, hexagonal, square and irregular tabs and tab recesses; providing a flat appearance that does not resemble more expensive and aesthetically pleasing roof coverings such as slate or tile. Even when tabs of distinguishing hue are employed, the shingle does not achieve the tonal affects inherent in natural slate shingles.
Manufacturers of asphalt shingles have long recognized the above problems and have sought to improve the appearance of asphalt shingles by various means including, for example, the use of many colors and variations in the configuration or elevation of the tabs. Attempts have also been made to produce irregular surface contours, which would give the shingle a bulkier appearance.
In an attempt to provide dimensional variation through shading, three layer composite shingles having mixed color tabs with shadow outlined backer strips have been produced; however, the cost of producing the three layer composite shingles, together with the expense of shipping and installing these heavier shingles, is high.
Accordingly, asphalt shingles heretofore available are at a competitive disadvantage with the more expensive roofing shingles because such shingles lack a bulky edge profile, surface contour and color blends which are characteristic of slate and wood shingles.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a relatively inexpensive roofing shingle that has the appearance of thicker more expensive shingles, which have eluded those skilled in the art. Another object of the present invention is to provide roofing, which is both aesthetically pleasing and resistant to weathering. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a shingle, which facilitates installation on a roof. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.